The present invention relates to rifle stocks in general and to butt stocks in particular.
The typical butt stock is a simple, rigid component extending from the back of the rifle and engaging the user's shoulder when the rifle is being used. The distance between a rifle's trigger and the aft-most portion of the butt stock is known in the art as the pull length. The pull length for a rifle having a typical, rigid butt stock is fixed.
A rifle having an adjustable pull length is preferable to one having a fixed pull length for a number of reasons. For example, when a rifle is used by more than one user, it is important for each user to be able to adjust the pull length as desired for comfort and accurate shooting. In addition, even if the rifle is used by a single user, depending on the manner in which the rifle is being used (standing v. prone) and whether the rifle is equipped with optics (e.g., a scope) or other aiming devices (e.g., a bipod), the user may need to adjust the pull length for optimal comfort and accuracy.
In addition to the length of the butt stock being adjustable, it is also important for the top portion of the butt stock, called the cheek rest, to be adjustable. The height of the cheek rest on a traditional rigid butt stock is fixed. Depending on the user and manner in which the rifle is being used, the fixed height of the cheek rest may be uncomfortable for the user or serve as an impediment to accurate shooting (i.e. inhibit the user from properly viewing the reticle). It would be advantageous, therefore, to be able to adjust the height of the cheek rest to maximize shooting accuracy and the user's comfort.
In addition to being adjustable, it is also important for a rifle butt stock to be simple and reliable, having a small number of parts, quickly and quietly adjustable, and very rugged. This is especially true for rifles used in combat. Rifles that are used in the prone position need to be especially rugged due to the fact that they are often slammed to the ground when the user is transitioning from a standing to a prone position and then used as support when the user is transitioning from the prone to the standing position. Accordingly, there remains a need for simple, reliable, and rugged butt stock that can be adjusted quickly, quietly, and easily.
It is also important for a butt stock be lightweight and easily disassembled for repair or cleaning. Rifles are often hand carried by a single individual for long distances over uneven terrain. In order to minimize the energy required to carry the rifle, it is important for the rifle to be as light as possible. It is also important for the rifle to be kept clean. A rifle exposed to grit, sand, and other particulate is more likely to jam or otherwise malfunction. Tools for disassembling a rifle are rarely available in the field, however, and thus the user must be able to break down the rifle without the assistance of specialized tools. Accordingly, there remains a need for a lightweight butt stock that can be easily broken down without the use of specialized tools for cleaning and maintenance.